


Just In It For the Money

by starshiner



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gay Awakening, M/M, One Shot, Prostitution, Sexual Frustration, Valbar Mention, i ship leon with both valbar and kamui, so i'm indulging a lot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshiner/pseuds/starshiner
Summary: All that pining after an unrequited love can make a man frustrated. Leon is VERY frustrated and recently got his hands on some good money. The question presents itself... just how far WILL Kamui go for a bit of cash? One shot.





	Just In It For the Money

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time posting smut here, so I hope it's alright. Not much more to say other than let me know what you think - I'd love some feedback on this one.

Leon was never a patient man, and that day on the battlefield has pushed him to his limits. However, it wasn't the familiar ache of launching one too many arrows that pained him that night - it was the man he fought alongside.

Oh, Leon knew better. Leon knew straight when he saw it, and he knew a grieving husband when he saw it. Were it only a few moons ago, these feelings would twist Leon's gut with shame, but he had since confessed his feelings to his love. They weren't returned... but they were accepted for what they were. Yet another demonstration of Valbar's kind soul.

So, his feelings blossomed relentlessly, coiling around his heart like vines.

That day, even in his full suit of armour, Valbar had enticed the archer. The golden plates the man wore so effortlessly on his taut, broad shoulders could not hide the bulging muscles beneath. Leon had had the pleasure of watching Valbar spar without his heavy mail, and he need only remember those afternoons to imagine how his friend's body moved on the frontlines. Valbar swung a lance like a woodsman would an axe; with brutal precision. Leon was reminded of the way the sweat clung to his rounded, solid biceps that Summer, and as he knew that it was only a plate of metal that kept him from that glorious sight, it took all of his self-control to stay focused on the enemies before them.

Now the day was done, and all Leon wanted to do was strip the brave warrior himself and worship  _every curve of muscle._

"Fuck," Leon spat. "I can't think of you for a second without becoming a _mess_..." He muttered to no-one. 

Leon sighed and felt an all-too-familiar tingle shoot through him.

"Ah... I know what I need..." Leon smirked, holding his newly acquired gold mark between thumb and forefinger.

* * *

"I find it hard to believe that you've  _never_ done this before..." Leon mocked, raising an eyebrow as he sat on his knees in front of Kamui.

"I-I swear I haven't, Leon! How many times have I..." The mercenary trailed off as his friend - no, business partner at best - pulled out his flaccid cock.

" _Oooh_..." Leon smirked. "Kind of impressive... I'm sure you have nothing on my dear Valbar... but I've certainly seen worse."

Before Kamui could respond, Leon curled his long, smooth fingers around the soft shaft and quickly, but gently, tugged from hilt to tip. He teased the foreskin away expertly with his tongue and readily sucked on the exposed, cherry red bulb.

"G-Gods, Leon! Hold on a second!" Kamui groaned. He held the gold mark in his palm tightly, the coin hot against his skin.

Kamui's olive cheeks were stained red. Leon was right, Kamui had never done this before. He'd been with a few women in his time - being a blade-for-hire has its perks once you build a reputation - but he had never even considered  _this_. Not until he met Leon.

He'd never admit it, but Kamui found himself a little taken with the lavender-haired man. He was tall, lithe, and willowy, his words as cutting and precise as his arrows. Kamui had never met anyone like him... but it was only when the blasted _teasing_ started that Kamui started to see it as more than just the admiration of a fellow fighter. The incessant backhanded flirting, the insistence that Kamui wanted him, the damn comparisons to _Valbar_... It all grew into a tangled mess of reluctant care and desire for the insufferable man. 

So when Leon approached him with coin and the promise of a good time, what else could he do but pretend it was all for the money?

 _Why do you want to go down on **me**? Isn't the point of this for  **me** to do the work_? Kamui remembered asking.  _Let's just say I'm more of a giver. Plus, I don't want to get rusty._

Rusty, he wasn't. Leon had worked Kamui up to half-hard. He had run his tongue up and down Kamui's cock so much that it was now slippery underneath his palm. Leon found the sudden bashfulness of the swordsman to be deeply amusing, and when he felt his cock twitch in response as he took it in, he took it as a sign to show what he could  _really_ do.

Leon gulped down Kamui's shaft, opening his slick throat until he felt Kamui's head tickle the back of it.

As Leon bobbed up and down on his dick, he fluttered his long lashes to a close. If he squeezed his eyes tight, and if he imagined  _really_ hard, he could almost picture Valbar's fat cock in his mouth instead of Kamui's long, slender one. The thought alone made him groan around Kamui's length, and his face warmed.

It didn't take much of Leon's skilful deepthroating to make Kamui's knees buckle. He was so hard it hurt. 

Leon pulled off of his cock, caught one glimpse of his eye and knew what was about to happen.

"Come on me, Valbar..." Leon whispered, opening his mouth wide to accept Kamui.

Kamui came in a quick, hot load. It sprayed the archer's perfect face, lined his pale skin with pearly semen, and Kamui took a strange pride in knowing that it was  _his_ come, not Valbar's, that streaked white through that lovely purple hair.

"Damn, Leon... Maybe I should be paying you..." Kamui said with a breathless laugh.

"Oh, sweetheart, you couldn't afford a minute."

 

 


End file.
